deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dante Vs Kurumi Tokisaki/@comment-28804870-20181004225838
Kurumi should win this. She's has gotten her hands Nia Honjou's Qlipha Crystal from Westcott. She's also bonded with it, and turned it into a Sephira Crystal. Which amped her Astral Dress, and gave her some of Nia's powers one of being able to create Universes. “No, never mind. Anyway, do you know where this place is, Nia? Are we rolled up inside ?” Being interrogated by Shidou in such a way, Nia abashedly let out an *un* of acknowledgement. “Not exactly… Sure, we are in , but we’re not only in . To be precise, the fantasy we're seeing is an adjacent world created by .” “Another world?!” Shidou furrowed his eyebrows when he listened to her inferred conclusion. The Adjacent World - that was where the Spirits were stranded without any hope. “It just looks like that. Basically, we're in a separate space cut off from the external world.” - Date A Live Volume 14 “, .” “..Tohka!” Shidou shouted unbearably. Although he was unaware of what happened, Shidou felt a sensation as if dozens of ice thorns pricked his back. The next instant, the space under Tohka’s feet distorted into a shadowy book crevice. “Wha—” Tohka inhaled a breath of chilled air and retreated backwards at full speed. But it was too late. The enormous book snapped its pages shut, entrapping Tohka inside like a bookmark. .... “Then, where did the Spirits go?” “Aah~...” Westcott’s sight fell onto a page from , raising the corners of his mouth. “Now, within a fairytale… struggling in fantasy.” “Fairytale…?” ... “Where is… this place…?” Shidou furrowed his brows as he propped his body up with a rustle. It would appear that the piece of furniture he was surreptitiously lying on was made of interwoven rice straws. On closer inspection, the weathered housing, which Shidou had found himself in, was likewise made out of similar material - the tatterdemalion walls and ceiling, every ramshackle nook and corner. “This is….” Shidou’s shoulders abruptly shuddered. Just a few moments ago, he was inside Ratatoskr’s secret warehouse being engulfed within the pages of a book on Westcott’s discretion. “Am I… inside a story…?” Shidou’s expression distorted with bewilderment as he sluggishly left the obsolete bed. Something was wrong. His body felt seemingly deteriorated as his movements were somehow less nimble. Shidou doubtfully gazed upon himself and noticed that he was wearing thick cotton clothes for some reason. - Date A Live Volume 14 again The universe Shido and friends is trapped in is a composite of various fictional settings, and they are inserted into the roles of into the roles of the main characters. This includes the loss of any powers they used to have, and the gain of the powers associated with the fictional character they've replaced. Settings known to be involved in the composite are the Three Little Pigs, Little Red Riding Hood, The Little Matchstick Girl, The Little Mermaid, Hansel and Gretal, Cinderella, The Emperor's New Clothes, The Peach Boy (a Japanese folklore tale), Silver Bullet (the in-universe manga that Nia authors), and Date A Live (the in-universe manga the protaganists drew about themselves). Notably, the last one shows that the characters can write their own fiction to add to Rasiel's created universes. Naruto and Mickey Mouse are also referenced, although not by name. Nia also states that they will be able to find an "omnipotent" hero in the Library. “Besides that… we have no other choice but to seek a character that's able to smash this world from the inside. Either one of those protagonists that only come on stage in fairy tales, or possibly an omnipotent superhero…” “Does someone like that even exist?” “Yeah, this world consists of all kinds of monogataris mingled together, be it ancient or modern.” - If you guessed Date A Live Volume 14 then you guessed right.Considering that Kurumi has this ability, should either make her Universal, or being able to BFR Dante while he's distracted with the clones. Kurumi was able to get the crystal from Nia in Volume 17 or 19.